Epithelin is a recently discovered cell growth factor. I intend to use the cDNA for epithelin to express the recombinant protein and to study the effects on cultured cells. I am interested in the sequences of epithelin, epithelin-related genes, epithelin receptor, and epithelin-induced genes. To perform these studies, access to a sequence data bank and use of sequence oriented software such as GCG is necessary.